Rina Rouge
Name: Rina Rouge Age: 17 Gender: female Race: Human Height: 5' 4" Weight: 130 lbs Hair: Red Eyes: Amber/Orange Team: AMBR Color: Rouge/Red Appearance Rina is a normal girl who doesn't care much about wearing fancy clothing. The only thing that stands out is her hair color, because she's the only one in her family with red hair. She's fine with her red and yellow T-shirt and brown shorts every single day. She wears brown boots and has two elbow pads for minor protection. In other words, Rina can be considered a tom-boy, but with some feminine notions as well, like keeping her skin soft and face blemish free. Personality Rina is a very caring girl who enjoys being around nice people, laughing, and other fun things. Things she enjoys doing are basketball, hiking in the wilderness, and playing with animals. She also keeps some of her feminine side by having an affection toward cute things and obsessing over boys. Rina's upbeat personality allows her to befriend people and some of the creatures she comes in contact with whether they be tamed, strays, or even wild animals. Rina can also be very brave when it comes to both fighting and on occasions letting loose her emotions (eagerness, saddness, compassion, and all of the above). When she expresses herself she'll do it right to your face if there's a problem, never behind someone's back (she'll keep her language as PG as possible because her grandmother said nobody likes a woman with a sailor's mouth). She's also as stubborn as a mule at certain points, but not in a spoiled way, more of an "I won't give up" mindset. Rina doesn't have a killer instinct, which is why she doesn't use anything sharp and pointy; the only time she has killed was when her farm was attacked (check the backstory). She feels that you don't have to kill someone in your way in order to get things done, opposite view of Team RAVN member Verona Lyr. There are times where Rina can be a total scaredy cat as well. For example when she's in a place that gives off a creepy or eerie feeling, she begins to cower a bit. Mentioning horror movies and ghosts can scare her if you do it well enough. Just don't scare her with a ghost costume, or she'll attack you in a panic. One thing she has trouble doing is "being cute on purpose". In the case of her crush Miles Marron, Rina tries too hard at what she does and ends up failing completely. One time while preparing dinner for the team on a long mission, the dish she cooked up caused Miles to choke after she eagerly awaited a compliment from him. The food wasn't terrible; quite the opposite actually, it's just he couldn't get it all down the right way with Rina "pestering" him. That event discouraged her, but Rina never stopped trying. Weapon & Abilities Rina uses a basic Stave in her everyday combat. Because of her nature, she prefers not to kill anyone; hurting her enemies is a different matter. Her first staff was made by wood, but after team AMBR's official mission, she broke it in two trying to protect Amy from a critical attack. When the team finally became whole, Blaine and the others decided to make Rina a new stave as an apology for how they all behaved and a way of saying thanks for changing their lives. Her current upgraded weapon is made out of a light sturdy steel with a grip in the middle and is named "Radiant Soul." There's one feature on the grip that allows Rina to utilize a technique called "Shimmering Soul" which causes her stave to glow and extend by a small portion (similar to Leia Rolando's skill from Tales of Xillia). This ability can give her blows about a 20-30% boost in strength. For that power to activate, not only does Dust need to fuel it, but Rina's mind needs to be clear and focused on her target. She activates this skill of hers by spinning her weapon above her head slowly then gradually gaining speed which takes about 5 minutes to do successfully. This ability only lasts for 3 minutes in a battle when activated, and can only be used again after 3 hours have passed, so Rina only uses it in extreme moments of danger. Other techniques she uses are on the Moveset tab of the page. If her opponent ends up being stronger than she originally thought, Rina will end up pulling out her signature move "Shimmer Slam"'' similar to Leia Rolando's Mystic arte Soulstoke Celebration (Jap , and Eng ). The motion starts off the same, but Rina launches the opponent into the air, jumps up, then slams them down to earth with her weapon. Her stave has to glow in order to utilise the full force of this technique (also because it can't really be called "Shimmer Slam" if it's not shimmering). '''Abilities': Rina is very athletic because of the work she's done at her family's farm. She has high stamina, and can make speedy strikes with her stave. The only thing she's lacking in is more strength, but her methods in battle prove to be more efficient than muscle could ever pull off alone. There are times where Rina focuses on her friends more so than her enemy, which can be bad in terms of a real fight. It can be a big distraction to her if she notices one of her allies fall because the enemy can easily take advantage and strike. Amy told her this one time during a training session back at school. Another thing is that she can become really hesitant when facing an opponent who seems too strong for her, but after taking a few blows Rina will get over it and stand back up to fight. Because she belives life is precious, Rina simply refuses to take another human being's life away from them. This can be viewed at first as a downfall that could lead to her demise if fighting a great foe leading to a grave mistake; later on becomes a sign of compassion and her humanity, because that trait is hard to find among many people. Backstory Unlike her teammates, Rina is just a normal girl. Her parents weren't murdered, she wasn't found alone and helpless, or anything like that. Rina has always lived on her family's farm far away from the city with her dad Michael, older brother Riley, little sister Serenity, and grandma Cherrie (pronounced Sherry). Her brother and father worked in a small town down the road at local shops, while the women of the house managed the farm. Tending the animals (cows, sheep, pigs, rabbits, etc. whatever the RWBY-verse has) became something enjoyable to Rina rather than a chore (she even made friends with all of them at age 12). Her Grandmother taught her everything in regards to cooking, cleaning, and keeping the animals happy. She also shared some family secrets on "how to attract a man" which Rina always enjoyed listening to. It was at the age of 14 where things started to get intense for her. One night when Rina was messing around with the rabbits, she heard a howl. It was a small pack of 3 Beowolves that had wandered onto their peaceful land. One of them had cornered Rina's little sister outside. With her grandmother being too old and the men being away, Rina felt it was up to her to protect her family and friends. She grabbed a pitchfork and fought them off single-handedly while her little sister went to the town for help. She didn't want to kill them whether they were monsters or not; she had a big heart for all animals. With no other option but to die in the hands of these feral beasts, killing was the last resort. When the help arrived, there were only corpses found; of the wolves that is. Rina had managed to kill the Beowolves and escaped her death with a few big injuries, but nothing fatal. She was seen standing over their bodies breathing heavily leaning on the pitchfork holding on to her right side. Her brother Riley said she was reckless, but a man in the crowd said it was brave. This man was a teacher at Signal Academy who was going to lend a helping hand to the family. He said to Riley "If she hadn't done what she did, your whole family could've been slaughtered." After seeing this display of heroism, he gave Rina an opportunity to attend Signal to hone the potential he sees in her. She smiled and accepted the offer right before she fell; her brother caught her before she reached the ground. Rina told him that she just got a little too excited. The teacher had taken her inside th house to get treated as soon as possible with a medic at his side; she wasn't dying but her wounds were still pretty bad. After three years of training, Rina finally got accepted to Beacon Academy. There she met and changed the lives of three people Amy Thysteine, Miles Marron, and Blaine Azuria, the other members of team AMBR. Rina may call herself an average girl, but her teammates find her special. She's the rock that has kept the group together ever since their first meeting, and always will be there for them. Rina's Themes Normal Theme: Vanille's Theme FF XIII Battle Theme: Daring Sword from Tales of Xillia Rina's Emblem With the power of Microsoft Paint, Rina's emblem is supposed to be a representation of her stave and the sun. Her weapon "Radiant Soul" is in the center and the sun's solar rays appear on the left and right side. The sun is not only a reference to her weapon's glowing ability Shimmering Soul; it's also her kind and warm heart. Since Rina's character design is basic, I thought her emblem would be basic too (yeah not just because I suck at MS Paint, if you buy that... it's actually pretty decent work now that I think about it because it's nearly symmetrical. If you're Death the Kid you probably would've noticed that without me saying so ahaha. I'm not gonna tell you where the minor mistake is, -ahem- anyway back on topic...). Her emblem is seen on the armor guards in her elbow pads, the center of her black pajama shirt, swimsuit, left pocket of a tan leather jacket she wears in cold environments with a matching pair of gloves, and other material possesions. Extra Tidbits *Rina was quite difficult for me to figure out a look and personality on, so I went for basic. **She was the only character I had to draw a second time to get right. **Trying to make a new outfit for her, but I can't think of a design. *Because of the Team AMBR Motiff that is supposed to represent the Solar System, Rina and her emblem represent the Sun. *Her fighting style is similar to Leia Rolando's from Tales of Xillia. In battle example. Coincidentally, her being good with stamina matches up with Leia's Lilium Orb which focuses on stamina. **Seeing Leia fight was pretty much my inspiration for Rina. *Rina has an old friend who is an assisstant to the doctors at Beacon; her name is Lorraine Clynteal. *Originally Rina was meant to have a glaive for a weapon, but I thought of her as more of a peaceful person with no intention of killing (that doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't have the courage to knock you senseless either). **Her weapon Radiant Soul refers to her glowing skill and the purity of her heart. *The only time she has taken anything's life was when she was protecting her family from the Beowolves.Because it was an act of self defense, and she didn't have enough skill at the time to keep them at bay until help arrived, it was the only choice she had. *Rina was the one who started calling Amber Amy in the team. It shows their sign of friendship *Rina befriends a lone gray wolf pup with some unknown power of Grim, although the team advised against it. His name is Elucifer. **Since I can't draw animals, think of his appearance as a Poochyena, but the lighter shade of gray on his body's fur (except the tail which has multiple shades). *Rina has a crush on Miles because he was always nice to her and she's too shy to tell him (how normal lol). Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character Category:Team AMBR Category:Takeshi Kun's Property